


Voting

by ecklainer



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer





	Voting

Darren: I voted!!!  
Chris: For World’s Biggest Goofball? Because I don’t think you’re allowed to vote for youself.  
Darren: Good one Colfer.  
Darren: I voted for the Story Land thing.  
Chris: The Land of Stories?  
Chris: A book I wrote?  
Chris: A book I wrote while trying to ignore your incessant music playing?  
Chris: I should’ve gotten an award for that alone!  
Darren: I’m not going to talk to you if you keep being an asshole!  
Chris: Sorry. You voted for the city tour?   
Darren: Yup!  
Chris: That’s suppose to be for my fans.  
Darren: I am a fan. A big fan! Biggest fan ever of your work Mr. Colfer! Especially last nights work ;)  
Chris: Oh god.  
Darren: Aren’t you going to ask which city I voted for!?  
Chris: I’m afraid to ask.  
Darren: Los Angeles   
Chris: That’s not even on the list idiot!  
Darren: I know. I text Alla and made a special request.  
Chris: That doesn’t even make sense Darren. I live here. I’ve done plenty of signings here. There is no-  
Chris: Wait. You’re not that big of an idiot. Why?  
Darren: I want to see you.  
Chris: You see me all the time! You saw a lot of me last night!  
Darren: I don’t see you enough. If you want me to quit meddling in your work life you need to make time for me!  
Chris: I don’t even know what to say to you right now.  
Darren: Say… “I’ll be right over. With a movie. And popcorn. And chocolate!”  
Chris: You’re insufferable.  
Darren: That’s my goal.  
(5 minutes later)  
Chris: I’m on my way.  
Darren: :)


End file.
